tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ford Explorer Sport Trac
See also Ford Explorer for the SUV on which the Sport Trac is based The Ford Explorer Sport Trac, also known just as the Ford Sport Trac, is a mid-size sport utility vehicle with a pickup truck bed that was sold mostly in North America. The Sport Trac was based on the Ford Ranger pickup and was built by the Ford Motor Company from 2000 to 2010. The pickup truck fell between the Ford Ranger and Ford F-Series in size, capability, and price. It competed with crew-cab mid-size pickups and crossovers, such as the Honda Ridgeline, and was a smaller competitor to the Chevrolet Avalanche. During the first year it sold in the US, the waiting list grew to over 3 months. It was also the first body-on-frame sport utility truck. The Sport Trac was introduced at a time the Ford Explorer and Ford Ranger platforms diverged. The Explorer getting its own chassis while the Sport Trac continued with the existing Ranger chassis. The Sport Trac was discontinued in October 2010, even though it had announced in earlier press releases that it would end production in 2011,"FORD TO DROP EXPLORER SPORT TRAC, MOUNTAINEER" Left Lane News (July 25, 2009) as the new generation Ford Explorer migrated to a CUV-based platform as a new SUV concept that was introduced in December 2010 as a 2011 model. First generation (2001–2005) |length= |width= |height= (2003 4WD) (2001–02) 16 mpg }} The Explorer Sport Trac was introduced in 2000 as a 2001 model. It was built on a lengthened Explorer chassis, but with a small pickup bed behind the four normal SUV doors. To make up for the short box, a bed extender was available. The bed was made entirely of a plastic composite material, and a hard plastic tonneau cover was a common factory option. The tailgate was carried over from the F-150 Flare Side. The pickup had a more rugged-appearing front end, which the 2-door Explorer Sport also received. Midway through the 2001 model year, the engine design was changed. The "Job 1" 4.0L SOHC featured an alloy intake manifold. This was changed to a composite manifold in June 2000, and the oil filler cap moved from the driver side to the passenger side of the engine. For the 2003 model year, the "Explorer" badging was removed from the doors, and the "Sport Trac" badge on the tailgate was changed from red and white plastic to chrome along with an added notation of XLS or XLT trim level, and the B-pillars were now color keyed instead of black. For the 2004 model year, the bumpers and side skirts were changed to a darker grey color, and the option for factory color matched painted bumpers was added, as well as a new instrument cluster with digital odometer. The rugged look carried to the interior, where the only floor option was a full rubber covering. Carpet was not available, however berber carpet floor mats were standard. Instead of the usual sliding rear window found on most pickups, the Sport Trac had a power "Breezeway" window. The 4.0 L Cologne V6 producing was the only engine option. This generation Sport Trac remained in production through June 2005, when the final 2005 model year vehicle rolled off the line. Second generation (2007–2010) |length= |width= |height= 2009–: 2007–08: |designer = Chelsia Lau |fuel_capacity = http://media.ford.com/products/presskit_display.cfm?vehicle_id=1943&press_section_id=398&make_id=92 }} A new Sport Trac was released in early 2006 for the 2007 model year. It was based on the new, larger fourth generation Explorer. Unlike its predecessor, it features the 4.6 L 24-valve Modular V8 engine as an option. The second generation Sport Trac features an all-new reinforced frame and four-wheel independent suspension, compared to the first generation. To improve safety over previous models, AdvanceTrac with Roll Stability Control has been added as standard features. The Sport Trac is currently available in only two trim levels (as opposed to the Explorer's four). There is no base model and no moderate luxury model, like with the Explorer. There is a mid-class model, the XLT, and a high-luxury model called the Limited. Both Limited and XLT are available on Explorer. Additional options include the SYNC system in a new 2008 package. A special SVT version called the Sport Trac Adrenalin was planned for the 2007 model year, but was canceled.Ford Adrenalin & Explorer Sport Trac SVT - Future Vehicle - Motor Trend However, the Adrenalin sub-model returned for 2008 as a sportier version of the Sport Trac featuring a black-out grille and trim. Discontinuation On July 27, 2009, Ford, concerned with the declining sales of the Sport Trac, made the announcement that it would end production after the 2011 model year,"REPORT: Ford to nix Explorer Sport Trac, Mercury Mountaineer" from Autoblog (July 27, 2009) but a year later on July 30, 2010, it announced that it was discontinuing the Sport Trac earlier than expected, after the 2010 model year and will not offer a 2011 model"Unsurprising News of The Day: Ford Explorer Sport Trac Is Toast" from Autoblog (July 30, 2010) as it prepares to shift production of the next generation Explorer to its Chicago plant. The last Sport Trac rolled off the assembly line on October 29, 2010."End of an era: Ford Explorer to end production run December 16 at Louisville Assembly Plant" from Inside Louisville (September 20, 2010) References * External links *Sport Trac Club Maintenance, Performance, Customizing And Much More! *Official Ford Explorer Sport Trac *MySportTrac.com is a sport trac enthusiast web site Explorer Sport Trac Category:SUVs Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Rear wheel drive vehicles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2000 Category:Motor vehicles manufactured in the United States Category:Sport utility trucks Category:Trucks built in the United States Category:Trucks built in Venezuela